1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a temperature sensing device, and in particular to a non-contact type temperature sensing device with projecting function.
2. Description of Prior Art
Temperature is a physiological indicator of life body and can inform the health state of the life body. There are some commercially-available contact type thermometers for measuring forehead or skin temperature, however, human body under measurement may have risks of infection during temperature measuring by the contact type thermometer. Therefore, non-contact type thermometer is developed to prevent the problem mentioned above.
Conventional non-contact temperature-sensing device has a display for showing measured temperature. However, when users is located in the environment having lower light intensity or higher light intensity, the difficulty of reading the measured temperature is relatively increased, causing inconvenient of using
Moreover, with the miniaturization of electronic devices, the size of the display disposed on the electronic devices is reduced such that the information showing on the display is also reduced.